


Almost (Nearly) Witches

by MavinVenom



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, thanks to anon for asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gets nervous in his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost (Nearly) Witches

"You've got to be kidding," Pete grumbled as he came out of the bathroom, pulling at his cape. 

"I think you look great," Mikey put his arm around Pete's waist and kissed his cheek. 

"Why did we have to go as witches?" Pete frowned. 

"Cuz we look cool!" Mikey grinned. 

"Not really," Pete mumbled. 

~~~~~

Pete played with his cape as they walked around the party. "Who's place is this?" He asked Mikey. 

"No clue. I think someone on the record label," Mikey shrugged. 

"Hey!" Frank put his arms around them. "Glad you idiots finally showed up." 

"Yeah," Mikey shrugged Frank's arm off. "Pete didn't wanna wear his cape."

"For the record, I think he looks pretty," Frank pulled Pete's cape. 

Pete pulled away. "You're drunk as hell." Frank nodded and walked away.   
Mikey put his arm back around Pete. "We can go outside." Pete nodded and followed him out. 

Mikey leaned Pete against the tree and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, baby."  
Pete shrugged and put his arms around Mikey's neck. 

"I feel stupid in this cape," Pete muttered and took it off. Mikey put it around his neck. 

"Now you don't have to worry about it!" Mikey grinned. 

Pete chuckled and kissed him again. 

"For the record, you did look totally hot in it," Mikey said.


End file.
